Project Summary/Abstract Proposed is a system to combine and leverage the advantages of both existing physical mannequin-based training and virtual media to support clinical learning using Augmented Reality (AR). Significance: Education in clinical settings is often challenging, infeasible, risky, difficult to organize, time-consuming, and expensive. Due to these barriers, the value of mannequin-based simulation is well recognized and is incorporated extensively into medical education. In general, the purpose of mannequin use in education is to simulate a physical patient on which to learn, demonstrate, and test skill without fear of harming patients prior to entering clinical environments. Despite their substantial benefits, physical mannequins have several fundamental limitations that do not allow them to demonstrate the many unique phases and expressions of a disease or person-to-person differences in anatomy and physiology. This limits the ability for a learner to view dynamic changes over time and to explore disease progression and consequences of interventions. Hypothesis: This research hypothesizes that existing, current mannequins can be enhanced through an innovative and practical Augmented Reality solution. In the Phase I effort a prototype system and sample educational material covering Pressure Ulcer care was developed and analyzed through pilot studies with Nursing educators, Doctoral Degree in Nursing (DNP) students, and pre-licensure students. The pilot results of the technology demonstrated a high degree of positivity and exceptional enthusiasm and all Phase I metrics of success were met or exceeded. Specific Aims: In Phase II the following aims are proposed: 1) Design a comprehensive suite of course content and design the technology's integration into a College of Nursing course, 2) Develop a production-ready system, and 3) Validate the system utility through human subject testing and expert evaluation of the system.